


Together

by Mickey0309



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Patch - Freeform, Sad, but not a lot, but they love eachother, theyre old, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey0309/pseuds/Mickey0309
Summary: Jeremy looked up at his husband and smiled, gripping his hand as they sat on their couch. God, he loved this man.





	Together

Jeremy and Michael sat in their home, both fairly old to say the least. They had five grandchildren: two from their son, George, and three from their daughter, Basil. They had a perfect life, really. They had their ups and downs, but they got through it together, Through college and jobs and debt and marriage, they made it through the hardships. Together as player one and player two. Jeremy leaned on Michael, watching as the other sewed something on to his hoodie. The poor cloth was practically covered from top to bottom in patches, not a lot of room left. Each one was important for Michael (yes, even the weed one. Jeremy and Michael had gotten into an argument about it that ended in angry cuddles.) "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked softly, looking up to see his husband. He smiled a bit and sighed, gently reaching up to brush the other’s aged face. Michael blinked and smiled, showing the patch to Jeremy and chuckling as he leaned into the hand. It said 'Game completed!' in black and white letters with a half rainbow half bi pride embroidery. "To show how far we've come...." He mumbled, Jeremy nodding and brushing his fingers over the patch. "I.... Wow..." Jeremy whispered, smiling widely and nuzzling Michael. Goddammit, he was going to cry. He never thought they’d get this far… He just thought that Michael wouldn’t love him anymore or that one of their fights would be their last. But that never happened, the two sticking together and growing. Jeremy wiped his eyes quickly, beaming as he gripped Michael. "Why you gotta hurt me like this, babe? I'm too old for this," he teased, laughing softly before coughing a bit. Michael scoffed and laughed, rolling his eyes and patting Jeremy’s back. "Too old my ass. If you're still asking for sex, you're not too old," he said, grinning a bit as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jeremy gasped and grabbed his chest, looking at his husband in mock offense. "Welp, fifty years of marriage down the drain. I want a divorce," Jeremy scoffed, rolling his eyes and dramatically draping over the arm of the couch. Michael laughed, finishing the patch before hugging Jeremy close. He snickered when the other reluctantly cuddled into his side, grumbling softly. Michael smiled, lacing their hands together and taking Jeremy in fully. "I love you..." "I love you too, you geek."


End file.
